


Crimson

by queenenchilada



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Protective Josh, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Josh, crazy Josh, josh is crazy, some murder, tyler is a lil wimp, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenenchilada/pseuds/queenenchilada
Summary: Josh didn't mind getting his hands a little dirty to get what he wanted.Or who he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmm this'll be gay

Fear was something Josh adored. The look on people's faces and their vulnerability was precious on some people. 

It started off with innocent peeking over a wall and startling. Nobody thought much about that, after all, he was only a boy at the time.

But that escalated to small pranks when he was a preteen, and then it started to finding out weaknesses and terrifying others just for the thrill. His parents got tired of teenage Joshua making his younger siblings cry whenever he showed them a supposedly 'cool video'.

He became fascinated with murder, serial killers, all those things when he turned 15. It got to the point his family became concerned, so of course, they sent him to an institute in Cali. That helped for a good while, but it continued.

Once he was 18, he left his family home in Maine and traveled everywhere around the states, entering and leaving mental hospitals for his odd behavior and tendencies. He left the 9th hospital and left the state again, deciding on Columbus, Ohio.

The area was quiet and small, something he didn't mind. It wouldn't bring much attention if anything were to happen. He moved to an apartment near a few small shopping centers, including a small record shop; it was perfect. Almost as perfect as the boy he met at the shop, Tyler Robert Joseph. Just a small interaction, which was Tyler suggesting an album that Josh ended up liking, caused Josh's whole heart to flutter. The boy's small frame, doe eyes, smile, and even the boy's clubbed thumbs were perfect in Josh's eyes. He might have gotten a bit too attached.

They met a few times and exchanged numbers, even hung out too. Josh might have grown just a small bit of adoration for him. It was only a little bit. Memorizing the boy's birthday, full name, address, and phone number by heart, collecting and buying pretty much everything the boy touched, and keeping memory of every single story Tyler told was a normal thing. Right? It was just signs of being a good friend. 

After a good while of hanging out, Josh decided to invite Tyler over for dinner; Tyler luckily agreed to. Josh wasn't the best of cooks, but he tried his best at lasagna. Who didn't like lasagna? After cleaning everything up and putting his lasagna in the oven, Josh got to work at spot cleaning the house. His room was off limits, though. No one was allowed to see the stuff he had gathered up. What if Tyler got upset and tried taking the things back? Or thought he was weird and left? Josh couldn't deal with that. He was not going to risk Tyler leaving. Besides, using the jacket Tyler forgot in his car as a pillowcase was bliss. Though it did suck that the boy's smell was wearing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so idk hpw to add a chapter thing but this is chapter 2, idk how often I'll update bc im stupid and lazy  
> also this is lowkey based off an rp i did, somewhat

Josh checked his clock. And checked it again. Nearly thirty times within the hour. He checked the clock, checked that his bedroom was locked, and checked everything that seemed suspicious was hidden away where Tyler wouldn't see. Not that he would see anyways, but Josh was paranoid.  
They said they'd have dinner at 6:30, it was now 6:38. Was Tyler late? Did he ditch him? Or worse, did Tyler ditch him for another friend? He saw that Tyler was pretty close friends with the guy at the record store. The thought of that made his blood boil.

Ding.

Josh snapped out of his thoughts. It was Tyler, which made him happy again. Tyler was a good friend, he did show!  
Usually, people would wait a bit before opening the door, but Josh opened it as soon as he heard the second ring from the bell.  
"Hey! C'mon, in, I just finished making food," Josh said with a friendly smile. Cool, cool. He had to keep cool.  
Tyler was a bit surprised to see how fast Josh opened the door, but he shrugged that off. He returned the smile as he put his phone away, letting out a soft laugh that showed the crooked-toothed smile Josh was obsessed with.  
"Nice to see you too, Josh. Geez, how did you open the door so fast? I don't have the stamina to do that," Tyler said as he stepped in, plopping himself down on the couch. The apartment was small, with a few little knickknacks around the room. It was simple and cute. But if only he knew what Josh's room looked like.  
"I'm just.. cool," Josh said jokingly. "I made lasagna, if you're into that. You don't have any food allergies, do you? You're not.. Vegetarian or vegan, right?" Josh had to make sure.  
Tyler shook his head to those questions. "Just a small peanut allergy, but.. I don't think lasagna has peanuts, so we're good," he said with a shrug.  
Josh made a mental note of that. Peanuts, bad. He'd get rid of everything nutty.  
"Gotcha. I don't think peanuts are in lasagna either," he chuckled, heading into the kitchen to serve two hefty slices on two plates.  
"Uhm.. You can play some music? If you wanna," Josh said as he made his way to the living room. "My phones on the table."

Tyler let out a soft hum in response. "No passcode?" He asked, to which Josh shook his head. He reached over, opening up the phone to play some album from Death Cab on the speakers Josh had. Just the sight was adorable in Josh's eyes.  
Only a month, and the man was obsessed. A month in Columbus, a month since he got out of the hospital, a single month sober from the psychotic thoughts that distanced people from him; A month since his last breakdown and he now found someone he adored. Some were dangerous when upset, but Josh? It was different. It was when he was happy that the thoughts came around, Tyler was that source of happiness. The man's fingertips on his own phone? /God/. 

Josh sat next to Tyler, making sure he wasn't too close to him, setting the two plates and forks on the coffee table while Tyler set the phone down.  
"You really went all out, huh?" Tyler giggled, making Josh melt at the sound. He couldn't find anything that wasn't perfect. He pushed those thoughts away, right now, he had to focus on Tyler.  
"You don't mind it, do you?" Josh asked carefully. Sure, no one would really be upset if someone made lasagna, but this was Josh. He wad different.  
Luckily, Tyler shook his head no and started eating, humming as he took a bite. Tyler was somewhat of a picky eater, but he enjoyed the food a lot.  
"Better than anything I could make. Way better," Tyler said, covering his mouth as he ate. Josh found that a bit cute.  
"Yeah? That's good to know," the tattooed man chuckled, starting to eat his own food as well.  
"Yeah! Shoot, i can't cook. I can make.. Instant noodles, maybe scrambled eggs, and I could microwave. I can't even cook spaghetti right!" Tyler laughed lightly to which Josh laughed along with him. Tyler felt relaxed around Josh. He was a good friend, and an attractive one at that, but he wouldn't say that. He didn't feel that way about Josh.  
"You've gotta cook for me sometime. It'll be even," Josh said, putting another forkful in his mouth. Tyler protested though. He wasn't going to have Josh suffer with Tyler's bad cooking. They settled on just hanging at Tyler's house another time with Taco Bell. They spent a good while talking about eating until they both got full.  
They talked and talked, about work, hobbies, music, and other stuff, with Josh intently focusing on the screen as they watched some Fight Club. Josh was fascinated by violence, Tyler was not. Josh enjoyed seeing passion and anger, as well as the wounds and pain inflicted. Tyler did not. He saw how Tyler winced and grimaced at certain parts of the movie, and became fascinated by that too. Pain, blood, and injury seemed to catch his attention, which peaked Josh's interest. He'd definitely keep that in mind.

By the end of the movie, it was pretty late, so Tyler stood up from the couch with his things. "I should get going," he said softly, to which Josh nodded and stood up to lead him to the door.  
"Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it," Josh said, stretching a bit. He was a bit disappointed that Tyler was leaving, but that changed into some new thoughts. A plan to discreetly show Tyler the feelings he's developed in the short month he'd been in Columbus. News didn't spread far, luckily. He pulled Tyler into a goodbye hug, which Josh adored. Tyler was small, and soft. Softer than he appeared, perfect for holding.  
"See you around, yeah? Drive safe," Josh added.

"I will, I will. I'll text you for that taco night," Tyler said with a soft yawn. They said their good-byes, before Tyler was off and Josh waited for the later hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue when ill update itll be random  
> this chapter dum

Josh was out of his house at 2am. It was a Tuesday, nothing too special going on, he just decided to go for a 'walk'.   
3am and Josh had bruised, almost bloody knuckles.  
4am, and Josh was out of the beloved music store with a dead, burned man in the back room and bloody drawings of hearts were on the windows of Tyler's favorite place.   
He had blood around his fingers and under his nails, as well as his clothes. He'd burn them later, he wasn't worried.

By the time it was time for the store to open, Mark, a good friend of Tyler's, called the police. After all, it wasn't normal for any sort of crime like that to happen in their quiet town of Columbus. About an hour after, police and paramedics came along, blocking the passage from curious onlookers. One of those onlookers was Tyler.  
Tyler didn't exactly like violence, Josh knew that from the adorable reactions he had watching Fight Club. But this? Tyler was anxious and uneasy, terrified of what could happen next. 

Josh beamed when he got the text from his favorite boy.   
'Have you seen the news?'  
The text was simple, but it still made Josh flutter.   
The boy made him happy, showing off sides Josh tried to keep hidden, the sides he went to the hospital for.   
'Yeah, it's sick. In the bad way.' Josh replied. He had to at least pretend like he was surprised, like he was worried as well.  
Josh was so thrilled to see he got Tyler's attention.   
'I have more reasons to not leave my house now' Tyler responded with. That didn't make Josh too happy.  
'Aw, scared? I'll protect u ty'  
'Gee, that helps soo much.'   
Josh adored Tyler's sarcasm.  
'I can walk you to work and back? If u want? I get out before u do' Josh sent. He memorized a lot about Tyler already. He had to, after all. He couldn't let his angel just go like that.  
Tyler, although he was joking, did feel a bit safer with Josh's words. They probably weren't the most genuine, but just the reassurance was relaxing. He responded with a 'sure', before he headed home. He couldn't get the image of the store out of his head, though. He wasn't too close with the worker, he was glad it wasn't Mark, but he still felt bad. Who would do such a thing? What were the hearts for? If only he really knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lowkey i feel like i slacked on this chapter what do u guys think

Josh had wandered his way to Tyler's before the other went to work to walk him. Yeah, they saw each other the night before, but he was still pretty excited to see his love. Tyler didn't know, but Josh had the biggest feelings for him, though it wasn't like a normal crush and Josh wasn't a normal person. He'd do just about anything for the smaller, weaker, more fragile boy; the boy with the clubbed thumbs, crooked teeth, and peanut allergy that stole his heart in the short month.   
He pinched himself to change his thoughts. He couldn't go around thinking like that.

Tyler was getting ready for work, a simple job as a dude in a grocery store. He was pretty relieved Josh was going to walk with him. Growing up in a town where nothing happened and then all of a sudden having such a mysterious murder going on? That worried him a lot. Though, of course, there wasn't much to worry about. He was unaware Josh did it. Josh knew how to get away with that stuff, after all.  
'are you almost here?' Tyler sent curiously, getting a response back.  
'only a few blocks away, dont be a big baby' Josh sent jokingly.  
'im scared >:('  
Josh found Tyler's response adorable. Tyler had nothing to worry about in Josh's eyes. No one was after him and besides, if anyone were to touch Josh's boy, it'd be the last time they'd have limbs.

Josh jogged the rest of the way to Tyler's, arriving within a few minutes and knocking on the door. Tyler answered within a minute or so, giving Josh a smile; the smile Josh adored completely.   
"Hey! I'm just getting ready," he said as he stepped aside.   
"Sick," Josh chuckled, plopping himself onto the couch as he got inside. The place was cozy, comforting, so Josh was able relax easily.  
Tyler hummed as he glanced over, pulling his shoes on. "Do you want anything? Something to eat or drink?" He asked, to which Josh shook his head.  
Within thirty minutes, they were out of the door after Tyler locked the front door and hid the key under the mat, Josh tucked that fact away. They walked down the street together, running on and on about nonsense and quiet conversations. After dropping Tyler off, Josh couldn't stop thinking about the key under the boy's welcome mat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this one sucks but itried

With Tyler gone for the next few hours, Josh was left with thirst and curiousity as to what was in the rooms of Tyler's apartment. Pictures? Knickknacks? Gifts from exes? The thought of others with his Tyler upset him, though he didn't blame them for being with him. His boy was gorgeous and unique, with a pretty talking voice and maybe a prettier singing voice.  
Tyler did mention how his relationships never ended well though, which was a bit upsetting. Was he hurt? Did they treat him badly? Josh couldn't even think about hurting his baby like that. He dnapped out of his thoughts as he walked back to the flat.  
He remembered exactly which street and where the boy's key was, and within minutes, he was in, quietly shutting the door behind him. He felt excited shivers coursing through him. This wasn't very new to him. He broke into places before, maybe he might have killed before too, but this was Tyler; the boy he would do anything for. Anything.  
He wandered about the house, nothing out of the ordinary. The place had several tiny knickknacks, little nerd figurines. Things that screamed Tyler. Things he adored. Stepping into Tyler's bedroom was like the holy Grail. It was a medium sized room with gray walls, instruments hung up on the way, and unique little things everywhere.  
Josh was in heaven. He looked around, picking up certain things. 

After a bit, he stumbled upon a stuffed animal; clearly, it wad a gift. When they first met, Tyler was in a relationship. They broke up at the beginning of their friendship, leaving Tyler distant and heartbroken for a good while. Thinking about it really, really upset Josh.  
He picked up the stuffed animal. It was rather cute, honestly; it being a small fluffy goat with horns. It had a Polaroid picture of Tyler and the other man, smiling and kissing each other's cheeks. It angered him, the fact someone can be with his boy and leave him so hurt. Tyler eas fine now, Josh wasn't. He ripped off the picture and stupid love note, before he was off. If only Tyler knew what would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i didnt know i had to manually type in the date published kms  
> also, this chapters a bit e h h h h

Josh didn't make his move just yet. Having another sketchy thing happen so close to a murder would be suspicious, so he waited it out. Waited for everything about the music store to disperse. Until then, he thought up different plans, but immediately discarded them when he got a text from Tyler.   
'are you busy tonight?'  
The question wasn't anything special, but it triggered a bunch of feelings in him, happiness, anxiety, and excitement. Tyler wanted to make plans!  
'no, why?' Josh sent.  
Tyler responded asking if Josh wanted to come over for dinner, to which Josh instantly agreed. They had dinner multiple times together, but his feelings had grown more and more.   
After setting a time, Josh was quick to jump into the shower.   
Tyler was pretty excited for Josh to come around, but not to the level of excitement Josh had. He cleaned up everything, his living room, kitchen, and bedroom in case they wanted to play some video games or something.   
He wasn't the best at cooking, and he wasn't going to have Josh suffer through burnt or undercooked food or both (hough Josh would eat and appreciate literally everything Tyler made), so he just ordered some Taco Bell. His absolute favorite.

Josh took a bit of time in the shower. His body was pretty scratched up from the struggle at the music store, but nobody was going to see it. Unfortunately.  
As his mind wandered about the bloody crime scene, he couldn't not think about Tyler as well. How the hearts were for him, the bloody 'incident' was dedicated to the doe eyed, clubbed thumbed boy with the crooked teeth. The water was starting to go cold, but that didn't stop him from thinking so much. So much about how the boy drove him wild, made hos thoughts wander and travel throughout, just like how his blood traveled to the lower half of his body. The cooling water temperature didn't stop him from getting aroused, from getting off to just the thought of Tyler Robert Joseph.   
By the end of his shower, he had to get cleaned up again.

Josh got to Tyler's place after an hour and a half, wearing some camo pants and some black long sleeve he had. Tyler answered the door moments after Josh's knocking, giving his friend a bright smile. A smile Josh returned after stepping inside. Thank god Tyler didn't find out about Josh's self guided tour earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh my update schedule is gay  
> also this is somewhat a filler??? i dont want to move too fast so

Tyler was pretty eager showing off the display of food. It was just some taco boxes, nothing special, but he arranged them out on a table 'fancily'. "You like?" Tyler asked, failing to control his giggles. 

Josh rolled his eyes fondly at that, stepping inside and plopping himself down on the comfortable couch.  
"I love, it's so... nice?" Josh laughed, glancing up at Tyler. "Didn't expect this."

"Expect what? Deliciousness? Stuff better than your lasagna?" Tyler joked, making Josh playfully shove him. 

Tyler sat back next to Josh after setting two cans of soda on the coffee table. "Thank you for walking with me today, really appreciated it."

Josh swooned at the comment, even though it was so, so simple. It was sincere, yeah, but not like in an 'i love you' kinda way. Everything Tyler said made Josh crumble.

"It's no biggie, Ty. I don't mind it," he said genuinely. He didn't mind anything Tyler did. Tyler could be a murderer, and Josh still wouldn't mind. Though a crazy Tyler would be hot as hell in his opinion.

Tyler gave him a smile, nodding as he reached for a taco. "Dig in," he hummed.

They both ate and spoke about whatever to each other, exchanging stories and small laughs. Tyler did seem a lot better after the one breakup, though Josh still couldn't get the idea of his plan earlier. Someone had to punish the one who broke Tyler's heart and mend it back together. Josh was going to be that one person to punish him, and hopefully, just hopefully, steal Tyler's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh this is a bit gay

Josh waited for the news to die down, waited a few weeks at least. Tyler had calmed down from his anxiousness when it came to the whole murder. After all, nothing had happened in almost 3 months; he figured he was safe. He was safe, but some weren't.  
Josh spent some time researching, locating where the one man that hurt his Tyler a while back was. It wasn't hard, Columbus wasn't a big town.

He was pretty sure Tyler wasn't aware the whole scene was for him, the hearts and everything. But this next trick? Dedicated to him even more so.

Josh had everything set. He didn't bring a gun with him; couldn't risk the noise, but he did bring a few tools like a drill as well as an exacto knife. He wanted things he could easily do away with.   
Once nightfall hit on a Wednesday, when the 'witching hours' began, he set out.

Josh was so glad he was off work, because after the struggle he had at 3am, he was exhausted. He did away with the evidence, leaving the poor man's body to rot with a letter 'T' on the wall in blood.

Nothing was heard until nearly a week, when the apartment complex of Tyler's previous boyfriend received complaints of an awful stench. Low and behold, they found the body but no evidence. Josh definitely did well with this. How did he know this? He got a worried call from Tyler.

"Hey, uh.. Did you see the news?" the brunette asked, chewing his thumb as he focused on the tv. It wasn't as close as the recent murder, luckily, but it was close enough to scare him. What scared him the most was that it was the man he once loved that was hurt. The most worrying detail was the letter T. Yeah, it could've meant anything, someone else's name, but he was still anxious. Josh could hear it in his voice.   
"Yeah.. It's awful," Josh said, sounding as empathetic as he could be. It worked, because soon, Tyler was asking Josh if he could walk with him once again in his pretty, croaky voice.

They spoke some, before Josh hung up to head out and get him. He almost had Tyler to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh couldn't help the grin on his face as he got ready to get Tyler. Tyler was going to him for protection? God, how he loved that. For a while, Tyler was fine walking alone, everything had died down. And now that something happened, Tyler was depending on him? Again? He loved that even more so.  
After fifteen minutes, Josh was ready to go. He threw out his trash, which included his bloodied clothes, before he was on his way. Walking the familiar path to Tyler's apartment. He bought a rose from a stand along the way, for his Tyler. It didn't mean much, just a platonic gift from a friend to another. It wasn't too platonic on Josh's behalf, but he wanted to be nice.

Tyler was pretty freaked out. Well- very freaked out. Who wouldn't be? His usual, calm town never had these occurrences before. Yeah, there were some deaths, some murders before, but it was never like this. Never terrifying hearts and never someone close to him with a letter 'T'. It was a bit too much to handle, especially with it being his ex and all. Even though the guy shattered his heart and all, made him feel awful about a lot, and left him in a bad mindset, this also hurt him.   
'Hey, i might just stay home from work, you don't have to come' Tyler sent him. He needed time to think about it.  
Josh felt his phone buzz and checked the message on his notification screen. Yeah, it was understandable. Tyler seemed very upset over what had happened whether it was fear, grieving, or both. But the message still upset Josh. He was making the effort to show up and help Tyler feel safe, yet all of a sudden he wasn't /needed/? It angered him. He wasn't happy about that at all. He wanted to hit something, but he couldn't be suspected of anything. He shoved his phone back in his pocket pretending like he didn't see the message. He was going to see Tyler either way.  
Tyler was surprised to hear a knock on the door after a bit. He was a bit anxious at first until he managed to see it was Josh. Although confused to see him still, he opened the door.  
"Hey, uhm.. What are you doing here? Not that i mind! I'm just.. curious, if that's the word," Tyler said softly. "You didn't have to come."  
Josh looked a bit confused at first. It was a lie, though, an excuse to see Tyler. "What do you mean?" He furrowed his brows.  
"I'm staying home from work, since.. Yeah. This is a lot, i don't feel the safest or greatest going out today," Tyler said softly, stepping aside to let Josh in either way.   
Josh stepped inside, nodding. "Oh, damn. That's fine, it's no biggie," he said with a shrug. That was a lie. "I brought you a flower, though?" He said, holding the red rose out to him, to which Tyler accepted with a light laugh.  
"Thank you," he said with a hum, filling up a glass of water before plopping the flower into it and setting it down by a window.  
"Do you need anything? Water, juice, something to eat? I was just about to make breakfast," Tyler offered as he glanced over at him. Josh kind of melted at that. Tyler was still letting him in and being so kind, he loved that.   
"Sounds good," he said with a smile as he plopped down on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gang gang im bak

Josh took small sips of his orange juice as Tyler cooked, listening to the boy ramble about whatever and smelling the breakfast on the stove.  
He was glad Tyler didn't react negatively, Josh wouldn't be able to handle that. His boy kicking him out? He'd be heartbroken for weeks. Well, that is until other thoughts come to mind. He wouldn't ever hurt Tyler though, not really on purpose. He did feel guilty seeing how upset Tyler looked after his ex passing. The boy didn't speak, but eyes were definitely the windows to the soul.   
"How are you holding up?" Josh asked out of the comfortable silence. He was rather curious about Tyler's feelings. The brunet clearly hadn't expected the question, Josh knew that with how the boy tensed, then relaxed after some thought.  
"It's... Odd. Not tough or anything just- odd.." He said softly, shrugging after. "He wasn't too great, but y'know- i cared a lot about him when we were together."  
Josh nodded slowly as he listened to Tyler. At least Tyler didn't seem to hate whoever did it. That'd hurt.  
"I'll be here for you, if you need someone," Josh said in a reassuring tone. "Give me a text or call and I'll be here. Whenever."  
He wasn't lying about that. Josh would do just about anything for the boy. It proved in his actions.  
Tyler gave the man a smile, nodding. "I'm never like, dying or anything. I'm okay pretty much all the time, but I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for that, Josh."   
Josh heard the sincerity in his voice and noticed the genuine look in Tyler's brown eyes and he just about melted inside. This boy had Josh right around his fingers and he didn't even know about it.  
He'd do anything for the doe eyed, clubbed thumbed, brown haired boy. Anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? updating??? owo

Tyler seemed to cheer up a bit throughout their breakfast, but Tyler still looked unsettled by something. Likely because someone close to him died, or because the news showed the bloodied letter 'T' on the wall. Although Josh could somewhat understand, he still felt a bit bitter. The hearts and the T /should/ mean something. They did mean something. Yet Tyler didn't understand that. Yet. 

Josh had sort of a flawed mindset. He realized with his out of place, misshapen thought process that ever since these incidents happened, Tyler seemed.. Needier, almost. He asked Josh, of all people he knew, for some sort of protection. That made him just /melt/.

"Do you want seconds?" Tyler asked curiously as they started to finish their portions of eggs and sausage, which startled Josh out of his train of thoughts. He took a moment to try to process what Tyler said after clearing the choo choo train from his head.   
"Oh! Uh- yeah, sure. Thanks, Ty, again," he said softly. He did appreciate the boy a lot.

Tyler gave him a smile, before taking both their plates and filling them each with what was left of the breakfast before they ate once again in comfortable silence until Tyler decided to speak up, out of the blue.

"I wanna get a cat."

That was something Josh would love to see. Tyler? A cutie. A cat? Cute as hell. Tyler /with/ a cat? He'd die. 

"Dude, I love cats so much. If you get one, it better be a day I'm off work," he said with a soft laugh. 

"Josh- I don't even know your schedule. Let alone where you work! I'll just ask day upon day to see if you're free," Tyler joked lightly.  
Josh usually hated spamming, or whenever people continuously repeated themselves. But Ty? He could listen all day long.  
"Y'know, i think it'd be the other way around," Josh snorted. "Thanks for the food. I didn't eat breakfast, so i really appreciate you feeding me."  
Tyler hummed in response as he lifted the last forkful into his mouth. "No problem. Thanks for coming by. And helping me get my mind off things. I really owe you."  
Josh spiralled into a number of different thoughts. Tyler felt like he owed him? He loved that. He could think of many ways Tyler could repay him, but he silenced that.   
He couldn't risk anything with his boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of a tw for violence??  
> also uhhhhhh i do joshler rps if anyone is interested? i do them on kik (winter576) and tumblr (alienhysteria) so feel free to message me if anyones down!!

Josh grew too impatient to wait again to show how committed he was to his little project, but he wasn't going to risk being sloppy. He washed the clothes he had used for his last experiment, making sure they we're cleaned good. He even re-shaved his head a little bit, just to avoid everything.

It was a few days after the last incident involving Tyler's little ex boyfriend, Josh needed to do something.  
He grew bored, anxious about what to do. He didn't want to wait and find another one who did Tyler wrong, so he settled for an old hermit of a man nearby where Tyler lived. It'd ring more bells this time.

The man was dozed off in his rocking chair with some random tv show on. Josh didn't recognize what it was.  
He entered the home at 2:10 and left at 3:40, all in the late hours. 

The home was clean-ish, pristine condition when he entered, and then all bloodied with even more hearts, even more gore, more than just the letter 'T'.

Now, Tyler never really noticed that the little displays were for him. Never realized the hearts were for him and /only/ him.

Now, he'd definitely know. 

As morbid as it sounded, Josh didn't feel sympathy at all.  
He didn't feel even a hit upset when he cut the man up into bits, used his bloodied limbs to write out 'I love you, Tyler' multiple times, as well as Tyler's name along the blank walls in hearts.  
After all, he was old.  
He was pretty much at the end of his lifespan.  
He was a bit sloppy, but he wasn't stupid when it came to cleaning up and getting rid of evidence.  
Afterwards, he turned the volume down on the tv, since he'd raised the volume all the way to help mask the noises, before leaving the bloodied, dirty home.  
To hear the news report going live later in the morning was almost music to his ears. He was pretty exhausted after staying up the whole night, but it didn't stop him. But to hear the ringtone he had set for Tyler woke him up so much faster.  
"Josh? Can you help me walk to work? I'm sorry for asking.. It's just - I'm really, really worried.."  
It would've broken Josh's heart to see Tyler so scared, if he was normal, at least.  
He was blissed.  
"Yeah, I'll head over in a few, okay?" Josh responded, glad Tyler didn't see the grin on his face. He was so close to achieving his goal.


End file.
